


But Sometimes the Light Loves You Too

by Maddie_The_Hatter



Series: The Warrior AU [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: A lot more fluffy than the tags make it seem, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jay makes sure he knows he does, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Weight Issues, basically Tim thinks he doesn't deserve love, more Warrior AU shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_The_Hatter/pseuds/Maddie_The_Hatter
Summary: Some time after Shadows, Jay starts to subconsciously distance himself from Tim. Tim confronts him, and Jay's feelings are revealed. Who knew that 'one day' would come so soon?
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Masky(mentioned), Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: The Warrior AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	But Sometimes the Light Loves You Too

**Author's Note:**

> No intense feelings and focus on senses this time, sorry. It's mostly dialogue. I wrote Shadows while sleep-deprived so apparently tired me is a better writer than rested-me. Or at least there's a difference in headspace.

_One day._

Sometimes the sun shone golden through the blinds, making the room seem light and gray. Those times, it made Jay think of his grandparents house when he stayed over, how pale everything seemed in the morning. Sometimes the golden light made him feel safe.

Now it was dark. The corners of the room were shadowy, and the lights gave off a weak orange light. The whole room looked cheap, though it pretended to be elegant. Flowery blankets, curved headboards, curly table and chairs. It looked wrong.

Jay sat heavily on the bed. He and Tim had just gotten back from filming. He heard the bathroom door snap open and shut, and looked up to see Tim walking over to him. Tim sat on the bed beside him, and Jay was filled with the anxiety and warmth that usually came along with Tim's presence.

"So. Why have you been so distant lately?"

Jay gulped. Tim had told him they needed to talk once he was back at the hotel. He hadn't known it was about this. He wasn't prepared.

"Answer me, Jay. I promise I won't be mad. I just want to know. We need to get along if we're gonna survive this, y'know?"

Jay took a deep breath, and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I- It's complicated, and I didn't know what to say…"

Tim sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His voice was soft. It made Jay both relax and panic more.

"What's wrong, Jaybird? What's going on? Did something happen?"

Jay sighed heavily. It was too late for this. He was tired. But he had to explain, or he never would.

"...You know how you don't remember what happens when that other you takes over?"

"...Yeah. Why?"

"Well, he shows up a lot more than you think. I thought you knew that at first, but then I realized you didn't and I didn't know what to do about it so I just left it alone."

"How often? And even still, if you ignored it you wouldn't be avoiding me like you're doing."

"A lot. He shows up at least once a week, enough for me to be used to him. I started calling him Masky because calling him Tim seemed weird."

Tim raised an eyebrow.

"He wears a mask, don't judge me. He wouldn't tell me if he had an actual name. As for the other thing, well, apparently he likes me? He's decided it's his job to make sure I take care of myself. That's also the reason you sometimes wake up in my bed. He'd do that if I wouldn't get to sleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's actually pretty affectionate in general. There have been a few times he's just decided to sit on me or hug me."

Jay was trying to sound casual, but there was a soft blush on his face and he kept having to pause so he didn't stutter. Tim thought it was cute. Though, he hoped Jay wasn't uncomfortable with his alter's affection. He didn't want Jay to leave.

Tim had known he loved Jay for quite a while. He wouldn't be surprised if the other, Masky, did as well. Jay's sweet demeanor and genuine want to help everyone was endearing. He was kind and wanted to give everyone a chance. 

_'Oh, Jaybird… You're going to be the death of me, one day.'_

"Do you… mind that he's like that?"

"Oh uh, not at all. It's… really nice, actually."

Jay ducked his head, cheeks pink.

_"I wish you'd do it to me…"_

Tim froze. There was no way he had heard Jay what he thought Jay said. But… If he had, did Jay like him back? No, he couldn't. There were so many people out there better than him. People who weren't mentally unstable, people who weren't being stalked by faceless abominations, people who actually had their life together and could function. People who, Tim thought to himself, were so much better looking. Who weren't short and fat.

But still, he had to say something.

"I… I'd be willing to, if you really wanted me to. God knows I'm touch-starved as fuck. It… might be good for us, even."

Jay looked up quickly, blushing red. 

"I-I said that out loud? Fuck, I didn't mean to I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I-"

Tim cut him off with a chuckle. Jay froze, then looked up at him, confused.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Jaybird? I'm fine with it. Though… you're more embarrassed about it than most people would be. Is there anything else going on…?"

"O-oh um- w-well-"

Tim smiled, and leaned closer to Jay.

"I won't be upset, promise. You can tell me anything."

Jay looked away, and spoke quietly.

"Well… I m-may have a crush on someone…"

"Hmm? Who is it?" 

Tim grinned as Jay blushed harder. Who knew it was this fun to tease him. He looked so cute…

"Uhm… it's…"

"I bet it's Jessica."

Jay shook his head.

"No. I'm- uh, gay, actually."

"Oh cool, I'm bi. Then who do we know… Brian?"

Jay laughed at that.

"No. I did back in college, but not now."

"Honestly, I had a crush on Brian back in college. Who didn't?"

"True."

"Then is it Alex? You sorta followed him around like a puppy."

"No, he was my friend, but nothing more. Even if I still believe we can get him back."

"Maybe Seth?"

"No, I barely knew him. He was nice, but we didn't hang out."

"I give up, then. Who is it?"

Jay blushed again, looking down.

"Think about it."

Tim thought. As he did, he got up and began to pace lines into the carpet. It helped him concentrate.

_'Not Brian, not Alex, not Seth… He's gay, not autosexual, so definitely not himself… Which leaves… Me? Wait, there's no way he has a crush on me. No way. But… who else? It… wouldn't hurt to ask, right?'_

"Is it… me?"

His voice was soft, hesitant. Looking away, he tried not to think of if it wasn't him. Of rejection. Jay's voice, equally soft, broke his concentration.

"...Yeah. It is. I… hope you aren't uncomfortable now, please don't leave. You're all I have left."

Tim was… astonished, maybe? He didn't understand…

"...Really?"

"Yeah."

"...But why? I'm mentally and emotionally unstable, my life is a mess, it's my fault everyone got dragged into this… Heck, I'm not even conventionally attractive. I'm fat as fuck and short."

Jay's face fell into a frown as Tim spoke.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. Your life may be a mess, but mine is too. And neither of us is stable, but you're handling it better than I am, really. And you're not fat. Chubby, maybe, but it's cute. And height isn't a problem. I'm not tall either. Just because tall and thin with muscles is what the media portrays, that doesn't mean someone who's not isn't attractive. Besides, I'm more attracted to personality than looks."

"Even then, I'm rude and sarcastic, I repress my emotions so I act emotionless, I fight rather than talking… Honestly, I don't know why anyone likes me."

"Oh, Tim. You're wonderful. You only act rude to people who deserve it. You hide, but you've always been open around friends. You fight but I understand, I deserved it. And all that besides, you're caring, kind, more tolerant of me than anyone else I've met, truthful, trustworthy, and loyal to your friends. Tim, you deserve everyone's love. We like you because, no matter what you may think, you deserve it."

Tim clenched his teeth, fighting back tears. He walked forward unsteadily, and wrapped Jay in a fierce hug. He couldn't fight the emotions anymore, and let the tears fall.

Jay hugged back, rubbing his back with one hand while the other ran his fingers through Tim's hair. He spoke soft comforts, knowing that Tim needed this. He felt tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't mind. Anything to make Tim feel better.

Eventually, Tim calmed down. He sat next to Jay again, closer this time, leaning into him.

"So… do you like me back or not?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I've known I do for… quite a while, actually. I just never thought you'd like me back."

Jay smiled, internally giddy, and leaned over. He pressed his lips to Tim's, making the smaller male gasp. Tim quickly kissed back, eagerly leaning into it. He only pulled back when he ran out of air.

"Does… Does this mean we're dating now?"

"I guess, if you want to."

"Of course I want to. But do you?"

"Obviously. So it's official?"

"Yeah."

They smiled at each other, and Jay dived in for another kiss. Tim loved him back. Maybe, they could get through this. Together. 

Who knew that 'one day' would come so soon?

**Author's Note:**

> How did y'all like it? I'm definitely gonna write more for this AU. 
> 
> Sadie/Sr, if you do actually read this, give me ideas, my wonderful gf. I love your imagination. Luv u. ❤


End file.
